foreverevefandomcom-20200213-history
Doppelgangers
Appearance In their raw physical state, appear as a pool of slime, normally with a green, blue or clear appearance. They are able to morph and take physical form, but are restricted to those they make contact with, hence the reason why they are referred to normally as " ". However, they do not always seem to seek phyical form or appear to be able to take a form of another living being, and many find a more appropriate name to call them being "Slimes" or "Gels" for these reason as this is the only common trait that all Doppelgangers display. To change form they must reshape themselves by returning to their jel-like physical appearance and often change their appearance when they canm to adapt to their own needs. Behaviour take on the physical form of another in an attempt to survive. Their bodies can reassemble when broken in their raw state but without a physical form they cannot interact with the world appropriately and do not pocess the ability to see, hear, taste, small or even feel their enviroment. Essentially this leaves them blind and must wait for a living specimen with a physical form to steal DNA of which to take on their first physical form. Though they take the physical form, they do not take memories and have to learn more about their new bodies from scratch, often in a hurry. often follow their own paths and only team up with others if they it is required, but do not like the idea of telling their comrades who they are. Those that never seem to be able to take on a solid form are often regarded as as pests. They don't move around and make physical contact with the world and are fairly primative. Those who have been in past lives report that being a is rather strange and they often awak in their next life wondering if they had been inside a dream. Language Excluding past experiences the individual may have had in the world, the do not have a physical language and do not have a desire to commicate with each other. They will only resort to language if they take a physical form and then its only to survive. Inhabbitant They are able to transverse most tarrains and therefore live in most climates, with the exception fo the most extreme climates such as ice caps or deserts, as they are capable of damaging their bodies even if they take a physical form. History were an experimental races originally created to be shaped into any form. Most other races were created after the completion of the early exeperiements. were originally planned to be deleted but were kept for their tendacies to create choas. Most of the formless or "primative" slimes exist because of early failures in the System OS. These failures were allowed to become part of the traits, resulting in the continuation for indidividuals displaying the results of these early failures even to this day. Design They are designed to be an all-round "Jack of all trades" character, able to be shaped in almost any direction, although do not comment themselves to anything dramatic such as races like the Golems do. They are often difficult to play as, but are designed with those who enjoy playing "rouge-like" or "stealth" builds due to their abilties to shape shift. They have 90 points to assign into a area of speciality to either focus out in one path or build on the flexiable stats. It is not recommended players attempt to play as that lack their ability to shape shift, as not being able to interact with the enviroment makes for far too difficult of a gameplay. Developement Strengths can use two of the following states; Weaknesses can have any single trait of the following weaknesses; Abilities will be able to choose two of these abilities, to be used once a day; *'Liquid Form'; Allows the doppelganger to copyanyone he makes contact with. The doppelganger takes on their states in addition to their own but has no additional spells other then the ones the doppelganger already knows. This ability also if also able to be maintained outside of battle where the doppelganger can use it for stealth tactics. *'Gas form'; Gas form allows the party to instantly escape any battle and is the only method of escaping "boss" battles. While gas form is active, the party will recieve no additional damages. *'Solid form'; The doppelganger Shapes their body to inflict physical damage. They combine all their states to do a single blow to the foes HP, the damage of which is equal to all the doppelgangers states added up. Unlike the Seraph "Solid light", however, the damage can be reduced. Pre-Mades The following are Examples of pre-made the player can use for creating their characters from; *''Special note; Due to the nature of this race, the word "he" is a general role being used to make it easier to edit and use, are one of the races who lack genders and therefore are more "it" then "he". '' Wrath Wrath is built to be an all around, he does not commit himself to any direction, living up to the true strength of the . By night he is an assasin and a good one, who kills for money in order to survive. While his employers are aware of what he is, no one else is and he has been able to make many kills as a result of this. In real life, Wrath was a policeman who was betrayed by a fellow lawman, he does not know who set him up for the crime he was sentanced and found guilty for, but inside the world he has given up all desire to be a lawful citizen. *'Abilities'; Gas form, Solid form *''Wrath is designed to be a beginner character, to allow players to get a feel for this race and make adjustments in future games. He is really flexiable, but with no direction to take him, the player might not want to continue to use him in future installments.'' Fearmonger Fearmonger is named because he he favours a direction which allows him to build on wisdom and intellgience while having a fairly decent SP rating to use compared to most other . It makes him a trickster and he enjoy playing games with people, luring them into traps and tricks before killing them and taking their forms. Fearmonger was a typical con-man in real life, who belonged to a large manufactoring coperation. He learnt many tricks of the trade, allowing him to swindle the company out of millions before they figured out who was behind it. By them, Fearmonger was far away elsewhere, away from those who sought to take revenge. He changed his physical appearance, but eventually slipped up and revealled who he was to a detective, allowing those with sore memories of his crime to take their revenge upon him. The court had difficulty proving he committed his crimes and death was not given as an option. While in prison, he attempted to get out by gaining acess to police files during a riot in the prison. Sadly, he panicked and switched the wrong prisoners details, hence why he ended up entering it in the first place. *Abilities; Solide form, Luquid Form. *''Fear Monger is designed to be a more focused individual compared to Wrath. He was designed to be a more focused roug-like character allowing players to use stealth and tactics to solve puzzles undetected. '' Goo Goo is a member of the who is fixed with more survival of his own well being. His extra points are coined into areas that would make escape easier for him. He prefers to avoid trouble rather then tackle it face on. In life Goo was actually a woman who lived on the streets poor and homeless, surviving by doing whatever it took to get by. Eventually it landed "her" into trouble and Goo wound up in the world. "She" continues to attempt to do whatever it takes to survive and get by. *Abilities; Gas form, Liquid form. *'Goo is designed as more of a scout-like character who is able to act as a guide for other players, able to get places in a hurry most others cannot. He uses his ability to shape shift only to help further this ability. Goo is more focused then Fear Monger, although unlike both Fear Monger and Wrath was designed with only one direction of developement, whereas even Fear Monger has favourablity to led a more versitile developement. Category: Race